Levaren Star Empire
History Quickly forming after the collapse of the Levaren Republic and the outbreak of Feralism across the globe, the Empire stands to serve as a barrier between the citizens of Levarus and any and all threats against them. Unfortunately, this results in them declaring war on any non-Levaren, sentient race they encounter. They are led by the enigmatic Ephael Falhart, the self-proclaimed emperor. No one, not even Aneverix Roe of the Kanins, is quite sure where Ephael gathered his soldiers for the original counter-offensive against the Ferals, leading many to believe that he may have intentionally caused the outbreak himself, simply to collapse the Republic and make an opening for himself to take power. Species Levaren Appearances All Imperial soldiers wear uniforms indicating their position in the military. The colors of the uniform typically signify what batallion they belong too, and more often than not, the batallions choose colors for whatever terrain they find themselves fighting in. As such, olive-drab and forest-green is considered a standard color, for woodland fighting, as is white, gray, and black for urban combat. Standard infantry: Combat fatigues, variants depend on classification of soldier Mechanized infantry: Mechanics jumpsuit Snipers: camo-poncho Mecha-soldier/Thumper-Trooper: light-weight combat-fatigues Pilots: Flight suit Volt Trooper: Whatever suits the trooper's tastes. Government Empire Led by Ephael Falhart and a small group of advisors, though none make themselves known to the public. Industries From kinetic-resistant vests to star-ships, the Empire produces everything they use with various factories located both on Levarus and on other planets. Levarens are efficient at mass production, but are outclassed by Kanins. Education Imperial soldiers are heavily specialized into roles that suit their individual talents, or, if no such talent exists, are trained into general-combat roles. Imperials also require a mental-health test to be passed before employment in the military is allowed. As such, Imperial soldiers are intelligent and well-trained, making them very efficient at combat. Culture The lower rank-and-file are typically laid back and full of youthful energy, but veterans and higher ranks tend to be a bit cynical and very by-the-book about how they go about things. Typically, going up the ranks results in more professional and serious behavior expected of you. Military Levaren weapons fire bolts of pure kinetic energy. While the bolts do not cause external bleeding, they deal high amounts of kinetic trauma to impact sites. Typical wounds from their weapons involve: Broken bones, blunt force trauma, and in some severe cases limbs being blown completely off. Despite the latter possibility, Imperial weapons have been classified as 'Clean' weapons. The Empire has the most heavily disciplined soldiers and the most durable armor, being made of a rare alloy known as 'Duranium'. They are masters at entrenching and holding a position against superior numbers. With their duranium armor and natural endurance, Imperial soldiers are amongst the toughest, hardest-to-kill troops in the galaxy, and, infact, their Thumper Trooper class units are labeled as 'Infantry tanks', and are confirmed as the toughest infantry unit of any army involved in the war. Their vehicles are also very durable compared to similar vehicles of other factions, though the weapons are lacking compared to Kereyon variants. Imperial tactics often revolve around forming impenetrable defenses and taking their time pushing outwards in a slow but steady steamroll. Notable Places Veckta Frontline Outpost #9 Starbase Olympus Borias Moon Teleportation relay Borias Moon base Notable Figures Dr. Daryl Eugene Vorter Colonel Lance 'Surge' Vello General Beyroth Admiral Norman Emperor Ephael Falhart Shadow-commander Wraith Trivia